


Testing the Parameters of Physical Sensation

by Araminia16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Massage, Mind Link, Mind Stone, Smut, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: “Pleasant, I think. Strange but not unwelcome. My skin does not have the same nerve endings and receptors as your human skin. I feel pain. I can shift my form to phase through objects or solidify it to ward off blows. It’s not to say there is a lack of feeling to the parts of me that are more like skin but I’m not sure I could compare it in a way which would make sense. If I had a stomach I believe it would tighten the muscles there. What one might call a ‘tickle’. But I could be wrong. It is nice and I would not mind if you continued.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been brewing for a few days now with the excitement of WandaVision and I loved it so instead of working on my other WIP's I'm doing this. It will span a bit of the two years in between Civil War and Infinity War. I love my babies and I want them to be happy! This chapter is non smutty but has some intimacy involved. I hope I've done a good job of distilling down the characters to make them sound and act as they should. I sat and reread this at least ten times. I never do that.

“Curious,” Vision muttered and Wanda turned her head to look up at Vision. His teal eyes stared down at her, or rather, to where their skin touched with his head tilted to the side. Wanda looked down as well where her fingertips traced his burgundy skin absentmindedly. The movie they were watching now Wanda couldn’t really have said much of what it was even about. Once she had laid her head in Visions lap and let his hand settle on her hip and belly she had this warm happy feeling bloom within her chest. So similar to how she felt when her brother and her parents had been alive. Vision had said it was important to have quality time together on their dates, the short or long weekends where they stole away from responsibilities to spend time with one another. To build back up the relationship now set a step back after the incident at the airport and Stark’s place. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your touch. The sensation is rather different from how it normally feels to touch you.” 

Wanda stopped tracing his skin and moved to pull her hand away with an apology just on the tip of her tongue when he stopped her. 

“I did not say it was unpleasant, merely different. You can continue if you wish and I will not have an issue with it. However, we should get back to the movie. I’m sorry to have taken your attention away from it, Wanda.” 

“No. It’s fine. I wasn’t really paying that much attention to it anyway. If it’s not unpleasant then what would you call it when I do this?” It was really quite disorienting looking up at him from this angle especially when he smiled down at her. 

“Pleasant, I think. Strange but not unwelcome. My skin does not have the same nerve endings and receptors as your human skin. I feel pain. I can shift my form to phase through objects or solidify it to ward off blows. It’s not to say there is a lack of feeling to the parts of me that are more like skin but I’m not sure I could compare it in a way which would make sense. If I had a stomach I believe it would tighten the muscles there. What one might call a ‘tickle’. But I could be wrong. It is nice and I would not mind if you continued.” 

Wanda nodded. “We’ve touched before though.” His lips on hers, his fingers entwined, and arms around her.

“I enjoy those activities on a different level I suppose. I like the way your embrace makes me feel. If I had a heart I would say it warms every time you are nearby.” 

Wanda’s chest felt fluttery as heavy warmth pulsed though her at his admission while she shifted and rose to meet his gaze, “I feel the same way, Vizh.” 

“Good. I’m glad we are in agreement about that at least.” He teased.

“So you enjoy my touch here,” She stroked his wrist with her thumb while meeting his eyes. “Do you have the same sense of touch elsewhere?” 

“I believe so. The vibranium obviously has no feeling but my ‘skin’, as it were, should.” 

“So if I stroked higher on your arm you would feel it the same way?” 

“Yes. Would you like to test your theory?” He pulled his long sleeve up to expose his forearm up to his elbow and held it out for her.

Wanda wasn’t going to let the opportunity to learn more about Vision pass her by and with care she let her pale digits travel up from his wrist and followed the line of his inner arm up to his elbow, then back down with a small smile, “It’s warm and soft.” She lifted her eyes to his face to find his eyes narrowed and if he could have knit his brow it would have been wrinkled. How had they not done this sooner? 

Vision flexed his hand in a fist then relaxed it. Her touch had felt almost as if an invisible line connected whatever part of his flesh she touched directly to a point along his spine. If he’d had the residual reflex there might have been goosebumps along his arms from the small hairs standing up. “I try to keep my temperature at a consistent rate while I’m with you otherwise I am prone to be a little cold to the touch. Not that many people are touching me the way you do.” 

“Yes but Vizh how did it feel?” 

“Good. Very good. Strange but still very good.” 

“Wow. You said good three times in as many sentences are you feeling okay?” Her lips twisted in a teasing, wry smile while she did it again but stopped when he pulled up the sleeve on his other arm and she let both hands dance and stroke up and down his arms, along the outside, around his wrists and each of his fingers. It thrilled her to touch him, even just this way, when they usually remained close to one another, almost always touching but not like this. Not so vulnerable in a way. She wanted more. More contact, more closeness, the sudden need filled her to burrow deep along his skin and never leave again. “I didn’t realize how much I’ve been wanting to do something like this.” 

“I would allow you to continue up my arms if you would like.” 

“No. I think we should probably stop,” Disappointment curled in her belly but she smiled brightly at his concerned look. “I’m not sure how much we should test this new development as you would say.” 

“Hypothesis and testing is the only way to collect data to interpret. I wish for you to continue so I might explore this new facet of my body. There is still so much I don't understand about my capabilities or even how human I might actually be. Still Synthezoid but possibly more.” He paused and took her hands within his while he smiled and gazed earnestly at her. “This test will not harm or help my condition but I do desire more of your touch. I almost would say I yearn for it. Tomorrow we will have to leave each other again and I would wish for a new memory to occupy my thoughts until we are able to see each other again.” 

How could she say no to that? Six months and three dates after the first where he had come to her. Vision reached out with his mind to beg her forgiveness for the conditions she had endured while a prisoner on the Raft. One he helped to put her in and she had given into easily. They had a bond deeper and more intense than even they knew how to put into words. She craved closeness with her brother now gone and Vision offered her solace and succor far more than even Clint, Stever or Nat had despite their efforts. “I will, but I think we should move to somewhere more comfortable than the couch. You will need room to lie down.” 

“Lie down?” 

“It’s easier to reach different parts of you if we are somewhere else. Like your back, or maybe even your feet,” Because she couldn’t stand to have him look at her while she touched him. Because her raging hormones would ruin this between them. Feelings which were unfamiliar to her until him. There hadn’t been a lot of time to experiment or imagine with her own blooming emotions. Experiments were not afforded time for such trivial matters, not that there were any particularly eye catching people among them. “You know, nevermind I--.” 

“That sounds agreeable. To bed?” He stood and offered her his hand which she grasped while she followed him the few steps to go to the slept-in bed. It was easy to curl up with him at night while he watched her fall asleep and to remain in bed with her while he daydreamed, or night dreamed as it were. “You would want me to assume a prone position in order to touch my back, yes? Or would you rather continue with my arms?” 

She nodded after a few moments, “On your belly, yes.” 

He released her hand and pulled the sweater he wore up his frame and discarded it to the side as the planes of his back came into view. He could phase clothing on but he liked the experience of wearing different things and the process of dressing. The way the nighttime lights played off of the flex of his back as he climbed onto the bed made her appreciate him all the more. Bright metallic hues danced down the sides of his lower back, along the back of his neck and upper spine, thin lines on his shoulders and where the blades would rest and a few other places dotted to mix in with the crimson she was the most familiar with. He turned back to eye her. “I could change my appearance if it would make you more comfortable.” 

To the blonde, blue eyed man with light skin who still stared at her as if she meant the world to him, “No. I want you as you are.” The face she knew best though the other still brought a smile and a twist to her belly.

“As you wish,” He settled down, sinking into the softness the bed offered and turned his head to regard her with a single eye. 

Wanda was not sure how to start exactly but she did want to be closer and so she followed him atop the bed to settle with her hip pressed into his and her gaze trained on the expanse before her. “You are sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes. Quite sure,” He moved his hand to catch hers, “But if you doubt me you could connect with me.” Her power tied to his stone. It had been a near constant connection when things were easier. When she lived at the compound instead of on the run. Now she felt almost afraid to use it, to feel him always, but she missed the connection, the intimacy without sensuality it offered. His succor. Her power trickled from her fingers then and twisted around his arm slowly and carefully until it brushed the stone at the apex of his forehead and instantly she felt the blanket of his awareness around her. The nervousness present from the moment he stood now muted, distant while his bright and eager positivity pushed to the forefront.“There, that’s much better.” 

“Yes. It is. I missed it. I hate it when you leave. It feels like a part of me is missing when you go.” 

“As do I but it is to keep you safe and out of that place. I won’t have you go there ever again.” Righteous indignation pulsed through their bond while she calmed him. The Raft had been one of the worst experiences of her young life. Bound and gagged with the threat of shock every time they believed she might get out of line. It was terrifying. 

“I won’t but one day maybe I won’t have to. One day things will be better, right?” 

“Of course.” He sounded so sure, felt so sure that she couldn’t help but agree. 

A few moments of silence between them carried after while she reached out, but didn’t quite touch the expanse of his back and he sent her reassurance once more. It was enough of a bump for her to set her palm down on his lower back, half on metal and the other on warm flesh. 

With the first step taken she began to trail the pads of her fingers along the edge where metal met flesh, up and down then swirled and felt a faint echo along her own skin. She grew bolder after a minute or two as her hands stroked up his spine, over his shoulders as her palm scraped along his body as well. Wanda shifted and rose up onto her knees to add a second hand to play. Her thumbs brushed his shoulders and dug in where they could to find very little give to pressure but still palmed down his back then up. The tingle in her back grew stronger and it was a strange sensation but one she enjoyed. Almost as if she were the one getting a back rub rather than him. 

“Vizh? How does it feel?” 

“Hmm?” He focused on her with a drowsy eye. “Yes. Quite nice, Wanda.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” She felt it, the sleepiness she thought was of her own making was of his. “It’s so strange to feel what you feel.” 

“Quite.” It was unhelpful but Wanda felt rather proud and a bit of something else as he shifted to look at her. His gaze looked heavy with contentment but there was something else deep down within it, almost hungry as he took her in. The feeling accompanying the look sent a shiver down her spine while her cheeks heated and she looked away from him. 

“So this test has been a win then?” 

“Depending on the hypothesis, yes. But I would say it has opened up a new set of questions to test now, wouldn’t you, Wanda?” 

“Maybe it has,” She let her fingers dance playfully for another minute more before he rose away from her to turn and pull her down across his chest. 

Another heartbeat and his lips pressed to hers while his hand wove itself into her hair and hers to cradle the back of his head while they embraced. The playful push and pull made them grin through each small peck of lips until they lay side by side with forehead’s pressed and eyes closed. She fell asleep curled up within his embrace while he contemplated the newness of the feelings her touch brought to life and what he found echoed within her.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision seeks help from unlikely sources regarding what he found inside Wanda's head and the traitors move to a new destination.

When Wanda stepped back into the life she now had with the three other former avengers it felt a little like home. But her true home was back in New York with Vision and she felt the loss more keenly now than before. She had waited until the last possible moment to disentangle her consciousness from his and it had hurt. Her heart ached with the loss which she found reflected in his blue eyes. He took her hands in his, human now, and watched the blonde hair move just so in the wind while he promised her they would meet again soon. A kiss, long and lingering while she leaned into his body and the whisper of fingers along his cheek as he left her standing at the airport. He could fly but found it was easier to leave a trail lest the discrepancies pile up to expose her to her trackers. Vision would surface, as always with a few details, but nothing concrete to offer the ones who hunted her and things would go back to how they were. Until he sent another message to her in the form of a blip on her radar letting her know he was near. 

“You look like you had a good time,” Steve appraised her with a smile.

Wanda nodded, “I did.” 

“I’m glad. I wasn’t really sure about this whole thing. There’s such a risk with letting him know about us but it’s good to know he can be trusted.” 

“Of course he can but now it’s done and we have to move again, don’t we?” 

“Nat saw some suspicious activity near the city so when she gets back with a resupply we’ll be headed north.” 

“North?” 

“Yeah. It’s somewhere we haven’t been and since it’s winter less likely to have much trouble with drones in the storms.” 

Wanda nodded and greeted Sam as well before she relaxed in the chair near the window of their safehouse. Natasha arrived not long after and they moved again. She thought about Vision, as she did often, and his promise that things wouldn’t always be this way. That maybe she could have a home and maybe he could share it with her. Right now it was little more than a dream but at least it was something. 

She twisted and twined her power in between her fingertips and watched the red swirl hypnotically until her bladder prompted her to move. 

Hours later they arrived at a rather frigid structure with the first floor half buried in the snow. “It won’t be suspicious for us to move in here?” Sam asked as they all picked up their belongings to head into the chill. The light snowfall was pretty even here with the blanket of white across the environment. 

“No. This has a thermal powered generator and I don’t think it’s been used in years. There weren’t many operatives who had to camp out here after a while.” Nat responded while she rubbed her arms. “Shouldn’t take too long to get the panels uncovered and switch things on. As long as we don’t use the fireplace and keep the curtains drawn during the evening it should be fine.” 

“Minimal lights during the day as well,” Steve nodded. “You said thermal, right? Where’s the heat source?” 

“Underground. The mountain there has a pocket of magma under the surface. It’s pretty handy..” 

They entered the building and settled in for the night. It was cold but at least the wind didn’t bother them here. 

Wanda wondered how long they would be here this time. 

*(*(

Vision rested the way he was accustomed to. In his room, hovering midair and gazing out the window while he contemplated whatever he desired most to. His thoughts now, as they had been for some time now, were on Wanda. He thought of her often even while they lived under the same roof together. After her brother’s death he sought to understand her grief and comfort her. He’d like to think he succeeded at that at least. However what he had seen within her mind during their connection made him believe that he perhaps wasn’t enough for her. Emotionally they shared a bond unrivaled by many and physical comfort he knew she relied on but there was an element he hadn’t realized was missing. Humans were very sexual beings for the most part. Craving the intimacy of a physical connection and from his knowledge of many well known psychiatrists, though much of it could be taken with dubious acceptance, this was a fact. 

Vision had glimpsed an emotion he hadn’t had much experience with. Heavy and heady, warmth and need, and a flash of images of her running her hands along his body with a look of possession intermingled with greed and desire. Desire. That was what he hadn’t taken into consideration with his very human...companion? Lover? Girlfriend sounded juvenile but apt to describe them. 

Now he worried about being away from her, not that she would leave him for another, but that he couldn’t keep her happy in all ways. Though she hadn’t brought it up to him or asked anything about a more physical relationship it had been on her mind. He needed more information. 

It was how he found himself in the Avengers main common area when Tony Stark had come upon him, “Jesus Christ, what the hell? Vision! There could be children here, what the hell are you watching?” 

Vision looked away from the screen to a wide eyed Mr Stark who seemed to be having trouble articulating as he stared past Vision to the large screen. “Pornography, sir.” 

“Pornography…” He muttered to himself, “Friday. Turn it off.” 

The screen in front of him went dark as he turned his full attention to the breakdown behind him, “Is there a problem?” 

“A problem? I mean I’m not going to kink shame you but for the love of all that is holy you need to watch that in your room,” He then paused. “Why were you watching porn anyway? I didn’t know you were into that.” Tony gestured at the now dark screen.

“It is for research.” 

“Into what? Five best ways to hammer your girl into the ground? Porn is nice to look at but it’s not what you would call ‘educational’.” 

“I’ve already read several hundred romance novels, watched four documentaries, and read three books on the subject of sex. Pornography seemed like the next reasonable step.” 

Tony mimed his last sentence incredulously, “Why go to all the trouble to--oh. Are you having issues with your lady friend?” 

“No. Not exactly,” Vision sighed. “I feel as if I am inadequate in some respects to her and I was hoping to figure out how to bridge the gap, if you will, to try to make myself more for her.” He was careful to keep her name out of their conversation. It was a deal he had made with Tony Stark and one where he technically still kept his part of the Accords with ‘plausible deniability’ which he often said to Vision when he left to meet with Wanda. If Vision never speaks her name he could always say he didn’t know who he was meeting and therefore kept his hands out of it. 

“Has your lady love given you any ultimatums?” 

“No. Nothing like that. I just feel like I should do more for her. I’m not human and humans have needs. You are sexual creatures, some more than others, and I want to understand more so I might be able to give her what she desires.” 

“So. Has she actually come out and said she wants to have sex with you? Can you even do that? I was there when you popped out of the cradle and not that I was looking but I didn’t see anything where one might have the tools for that operation.” 

“I have also been contemplating that as well. I can change my structure to appear as another person if I want to and I have done it on occasion with my lady love, if you will, but I confess I haven’t done much with my genitals and I thought--.” 

“I’m gonna stop you there, bud. Porn isn’t real. It’s fake penises and ridiculously large breasts and stupidity but it’s fun. Why go through all this trouble if she’s never brought it up? She could be one of those people who hates sex, or doesn’t prefer it, or whatever. I couldn’t understand it myself but they do exist. If she hasn’t given you any hints by now after all the time you two spent together maybe you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“I believe she is inexperienced but is interested. While we were connected I saw some things I was not prepared for which brought me to my research.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna give you some relationship advice and I want you to take it with a grain of salt but before you get all psyched up about this crap why don’t you have an adult discussion with her about your relationship. Expectations and parameters and all that. Communication is apparently a great way to continue a relationship and something I really should work on but it’s a slow process you know. Test the waters. Take her somewhere secluded and romantic. A beach or the movies or the side of a mountain then talk to her. It might end in something exciting and it might not but you gotta figure it out.” He sighed, “And no more porn. Did you even get anything out of it?” 

“Not in the way you might, Tony. It was odd.” 

“Hey, it’s not for everyone. Good luck, Vision. I’m gonna go bleach my brain then go and apologize to Pep for something I’m not sure I actually did but it doesn't hurt to cover all the bases.” 

Vision watched him go with far more questions than answers. 

*(*(*(

Two and a half months, that’s how long it took for the agents after them to lose the scent and for the comm links and satellite hookups to deaden. Wanda shifted restlessly, tense and taut, strung out on nerves and the desperate desire for the balm of Vision who hadn’t come for her at all. She knew it was to protect her but she still hated every moment in this cold barren wasteland. Steve, Sam and Natasha were all tired and bored, sniping at each other along with Wanda but at last they were finally able to start making plans to leave this hellish place. South, maybe Scotland this time or the Netherlands, Sweden. Wanda never took part in where they went because it didn’t matter to her where they landed. She had been to a few foster homes after her parents died and had gotten used to moving around with Pietro. 

“Hey, Wanda. We’re heading to France. A little hamlet on the shore with a safehouse that hasn’t been used in about six months. It’s one of the better options. A little bit of seaside views instead of snow.” She sat down next to Wanda. “You’ve been quieter than usual. Anything bothering you? The boys are getting things packed up downstairs and I feel like we need to have a girls day. We’ll get our hair and nails done when we get set up down south. Talk about boys.” She nudged Wanda with a smirk. It had been a while since they really sat down to talk even with everyone locked in this place. Nat handled all the supply runs since she had the most experience with blending in and being unnoticed. She had been gone a lot and the card games and banter with Sam and Steve could only get her so far. 

Wanda mostly wrote in her journal or strummed the guitar she managed to find on one of their forays into the city. And she thought endlessly about how Vision’s back felt, how her own nerve endings tingled in time with her touch the the red skin there, and the way he looked at her after. The coiling tension in her belly, the warmth between her thighs, and the tingling of her spine. She thought endlessly about it and found her mouth watering and a craving for more of him. 

But it wasn’t just that. More than anything else she just wanted to be near him. Wanda wanted to walk along the streets hand in hand, look up at him like he looked at her, watch the delight on his face as he found some new, interesting facet of humanity he hadn’t experienced before. The sheer thrill of him watching her try new foods and the experience he couldn’t have for himself. His unique way of thinking, of speaking and the lull of his voice as he read her a book while she sipped on a cup of wonderful tea. Or when her fingers strummed a melody on the guitar while he stared at her, as if each note enraptured him. 

Her chest ached with each heartbeat, each pulse of lifeblood pushing through her veins. She thought of his hands on her cheeks, fingers interlocked, of the grand gestures he would make when he found something incredulous and amusing especially while they watched TV. Maybe next time they had moments together she might try to find a few of her favorite sitcoms to watch with him. 

“Yes. I might like that.” She finally answered since she had enjoyed the last girls day they had snuck in under Steve’s nose. “I do have a few things I wanted to ask you about but I’ve tried and it's much harder than I thought it would be.” 

“Don’t sweat it. You’ve got a few more days to think about it. Any questions at all. I’m here. This is a heck of a time to come into your own as an adult. Steve worries about you especially after the Raft. We all do.” 

“I know. Thank you.” 

Nat smiled and left her to pack her meager belongings in peace before they boarded the Quinjet and flew up and away from the frozen hellscape.

*(*(

Wanda flung herself at nearly a full run into Vision’s arms as he exited the train station. Her momentum threw him off balance for a moment but he easily cushioned the weight of her body as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

They stayed like that for a long while while she breathed in his scent and hugged him more tightly to her body. Vision kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. He could see and feel her distress but could also feel her relax the longer they embraced. “Hello,” He muttered into her hair with another kiss. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

She chuckled, and he felt the heat of her breath on his chest while her shoulders trembled with her mirth, “Hello to you too.” Wanda lifted her head to look up at him before she arched her back in order to give him a proper kiss. 

He let his body lean downward to meet her along the way for a soft, but meaningful kiss before she eased back down. “You look even more beautiful than I remember and I never forget anything.” 

She blushed, pink and warm, and smiled coyly at him. “Natalia helped me get ready. We even went out for a while, just a girl’s day.” She brought up her hand while he examined her well manicured but simple french tips. 

He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed each knuckle, “Beautiful.” 

Her blush deepened but she didn’t withdraw her hand and instead curled her fingers to capture his hand while she lifted her other one to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face as the wind picked up, “Thank you, Vizh. I think we should go soon though. I think we’re starting to draw attention.” 

He looked around and found she was indeed right as they had several onlookers who watched their exchange with different expressions but he nodded. She turned away from him and with another smile pulled him forward toward the street. 

“Do you have any plans for us, Vizh?” 

He usually did. It was easy to do research into each area they met in order to find the most interesting and exciting places to go. He wanted to treat her each day as if she were the most precious person in the world and he had the money to spoil her courtesy of the Government as well as Stark Industries. It wasn’t as if he needed anything anyway. “I thought we would play it by ear as it were. Go for a walkabout and see if anything catches our eye and if all else fails I know there is a beach nearby. Moonlit walks along a beach are a perfect date night, if I am to believe the books and magazines I have read on the trains.” 

“I wouldn’t know but maybe we should try it out. It sounds like something I might like,” She leaned into him as they walked along the city street and became lost in the crowd just like any ordinary couple should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So my muse has this ridiculous habit of taking a perfectly simple story premise of three chapters and adding more fluff and filler until it's grown out of control. I will not allow it this time. I simply don't have the time. However this may end up being a chapter or two longer. Next chapter I hope to have the smut you all came here for. But character building is fun! 
> 
> I hope Tony was in character enough and I tried to write Nat and Wanda's girls day but I couldn't get the tone right. Wanda will reference it later though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you again next week!


End file.
